All Things Mythical
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Eriol is every bit as michevous as Clow used to be. It was clearly proven by the evil known as 'Truth or Dare.' Poor Yue...


_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned CCS and could separate Yue and Yukito, the former would be on my arm and the latter on my imoto's. __I'm going by the manga; Mizuki-Eriol pairing, no Meilin, and Fujitaka is the other half of Clow's split soul. Have fun._

_**Warnings:**__ Possible OOC-ness and abounding sentimental fluffiness and sap. And the obvious Yukuru pairing._

**All Things Mythical**

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

Ok, so he'd been bored. It was a rainy day in England, he was stuck inside with a bunch of humans and the only reasonable non-human was a certain black cat that he still couldn't seem to get along with. His mistress had insisted that, while they were on summer break, they should go visit their friend Eriol, and it had been enthusiastically agreed to by all.

Except him. Yue.

They were all here: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Toya, Fujitaka, Kaho, Eriol, Nakuru, Souppy and Kero. And himself. The humans were talking non-stop; chattering about everything from Clow Reed to what the forecast looked like for the next day. Boring to the moon guardian as anything could be. He watched the rain patter on the windowsill, listening to the incessant drum as though it held his unwavering interest, when really it was driving him nearly mad. He was slightly startled when a soft hand tapped him on the shoulder, as he had sensed neither human aura nor magic nearing him, but no such surprise was revealed as his feline-like eyes met with smiling emerald.

"Yue-san, c'mon! We're gonna play a game!" squealed his 16-year-old mistress. He noticed, behind her, that Spinel Sun, Kerberos and Ruby Moon had all converted to their true forms, and that it appeared Toya, Kaho and Fujitaka were about to take their leave of the younger ones for some shopping that the pretty Moon-maiden had need to accomplish. He looked back down into her sparkling eyes, almost groaning at how eager they seemed. He not only _couldn't _disobey his mistress, but when she gave him one of those looks… he was just absolutely helpless. He sighed heavily.

"Can't I just return to my disguise and go shopping with those three?" he asked, hoping just the tiniest bit that he could get out of it. It looked like he had just dumped a bucket of cold water on top of her, the way the light suddenly seemed to dull. Per usual, he quickly took back what he said. "Fine, fine! I'll… play."

Sakura squealed in delight, grabbing his arm and hauling him, almost literally, over to the circle they'd made on the floor. Kaho and the others had long since passed the door and left. It was then that he suddenly noted devilish smirks being shot in various directions, and several, too many to be comfortable with, were in _his_ direction. In fact, it seemed that the majority of those dirty looks met with his smoke-blue eyes. Eriol, on his right, laughed evilly.

"Finally, we begin!" he said, turning to Shaoran. "Dear descendant, Truth or Dare?"

It was then that Yue realized how much trouble he had gotten himself in. They had been looking at him so much because _he_ was the biggest mystery of the group. Eriol had asked Shaoran instead of him simply for the reason that he already knew everything about him. He mentally cursed the fact that he had such a weakness towards his mistress's glittering eyes.

"Truth." The Brit snickered.

"What was your first Valentine from Sakura?"

The boy instantly colored a hue of red so original that even he made a mental note of the shade for later reference. It was then, that he noticed his mistress, too, was almost that exact shade, at which his eyes quickly bounced back to the Clan Head.

"A… she, uh…" His face was growing steadily redder by the minute, as was Sakura's. The majority couldn't wait to hear what he had gotten; Yue being one for the simple fact that if it turned out to be the worst case scenario, which we shall not mention in this fic since I find it inappropriate, he was going to kill him the second the words were past his mouth.

"She… tongued me…"

Of course, the answer was barely audible, but the whole group could hear it with the way the room's architecture magnified sounds. Sakura looked like she would faint any minute. Shaoran looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Ruby and Kerberos were laughing their fool heads off. Eriol looked like he would soon join them. Tomoyo, of course, was smiling like an idiot; she'd known since White Day of the same year. Spinel gave an indignant snort, half-heartedly pinning Yue to the floor with a giant paw so that he didn't rip the poor kid to shreds.

"Spinel, truth or dare?"

The black cat's wings fluttered slightly at his name, and he was slightly surprised that the amber-eyed boy had chosen him. He looked up into the cat's eye innocently, a vibrant blush still staining his face. The panther answered him coolly.

"Truth."

A smirk cracked the boy's face, and all blush there vanished. At this, the sun guardian had reason to fear, and the cold, tingling tendrils of it were already seeping up his spine.

"I have it on good word from a certain someone that you are a very _naughty_ kitty. How many times have you peeped on Nakuru in the bath?"

If it was possible, the panther's fur seemed to fade from pure-black to ash grey in a matter of seconds. His sister seemed like she was eagerly awaiting an answer to this one. If it was possible, he actually looked _nervous_.

"Ah, only… only once or twice. They were accidents! Honest!" his blue eyes pleaded. Ruby Moon looked like she had just invented a new level of rage. Yue was, at least, distracted from his death-plotting, and now watching with amusement as Ruby went positively _livid_ with fury. Quite amusing, actually. He found the way her cheeks flushed and her lips pursed in an adorable pout quite intriguing.

Wait a sec.

Hold it _right there._

_What was that thought __**waaay back there?!**_

He had to put his sudden thoughts in a trash bin and start over. It wasn't good for him to be thinking that. _Baaad Yue. Bad! _He mentally slapped himself. He knew this was a bad idea. It was already corrupting his mind.

After several more amusing minutes, Eriol finally had to put a stop to Spinel's frightened babbling and Ruby Moon's evil, well, closing on homicidal, rantings. He at long last commanded Spinel to chose another person in the group. The feline glanced about, absolutely not even _daring _to think of asking Ruby, discarding the thought of his master or Shaoran and preferring to look elsewhere for his jollies.

"Tomoyo, truth or dare?" he asked, a few shreds of his poise coming back into play. She seemed to contemplate the choice for a short moment, before ascertaining her answer.

"I believe that I shall take the truth."

The elegant, dark ears flickered on the panther's head for a moment, thinking of something he might ask of the young heiress. Ah, well. There was always the normal alternative, ne?

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

She seemed to think that over as well, her face turning various shades of pink and red, until one finally made her turn almost _purple_. She laughed nervously.

"Probably the time I… uh… eheh… um… the time my shirt came almost completely off when I pulled my sweater over my head, and I ended up… eheh… well, it wasn't pretty…" she trailed off, mumbling that last little bit. Sakura sniggered.

"She ended up almost flashing half the guys from our class," she finished. Her best friend was turning blue, now; quite a strange and original color for someone blushing so hard. But she wasn't about to let an opportunity slip by to do something about a certain Brit.

"Eriol, truth or dare?" She smiled at Li. "There, I'll get him back for you."

"Arigato, Daidouji-san."

And he _did_ look strangely pleased. Eriol was completely unafraid of whatever she had to throw at him. Ah, Eriol, look where confidence got Spinel.

"Dare."

She grinned, giving her best friend's boyfriend a thumbs-up.

"I dare you to try to not pull any practical jokes on Li-kun for a whole week."

He looked completely crest fallen. "No fair!"

Tomoyo looked rather happy with herself. Sakura and Shaoran were falling into fits of giggles. Ruby and Kero were joining them soon enough. As always, Spinel and Yue remained aloof. But Eriol was now _quite_ ready to put a stop to at least one of these. He shot a sidelong glance at the Moon Guardian.

"Yue, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The response had been automatic. Why, he didn't know. Maybe he felt he had something to prove. Maybe he thought that the truths being asked were worse than the dares. Who knew. But a certain, evil, I-am-so-going-to-make-you-regret-this-moment-for-the-rest-of-your-life smirk made its appearance, and the hawk-eyed man felt himself immediately regret his choice. The boy leaned in, whispering something in a deep voice to his ear.

If it was possible, Yue's usually pale skin faded to a deathly ashen white. Sakura was immediately concerned, and asked him if he was alright. Her only response was a _very _hard gulp and a frightened stare. Slowly, he started to breath again, and he did his best to pull together whatever courage and composure he had, before standing. Walking slowly, he offered his hand down to Ruby in a gentlemanly fashion. The butterfly maiden stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Please, come with me, Ruby Moon."

She wordlessly took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, leading her out into the hall. Once there, he turned to her, and did something that, without that brat's dare, he never would've done.

He kissed her. Fully and passionately. He drew her in.

She tasted of fairy dust and all things mythical, yet even then his arms clasped around her possessively, proving to him that this incarnation of moonbeams and white star fire was real. And that slowly, she was responding to his brash kisses that were so unlike his familiar nature. He continued, his lips possessively claiming hers in a manner that seemed to say he had waited for this, longed for this, desired this with all his immortal soul.

It took her some time to register. Yue was kissing her. He was _kissing her_. Fully and unabashedly, as though he had nothing to fear and had waited for just the right moment to loose some raging passion inside. She found herself listening to a feral growl that vibrated through his body, and he deepened the kiss even further as she responded. It was real, right? Daydreams about Yue were never _this_ good!

And then, as though only a split second had passed, he pulled away, grabbing her wrist and stalking back into the room, dragging her, still dazed, behind him. He let go as soon as they were back to the circle, and sat down, once again, next to Eriol. The reincarnation smirked haughtily.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Shaddup."

"I'll take that as a yeah."

Evidently, he had explained it to the rest of the group while they were away; Tomoyo was sparkling like it was some shojo romance novel that she'd just had the pleasure of reading, and his family, mainly Sakura, Shaoran and Kero, looked like they were gonna bust a gut trying to contain their laughter. The only one that he could count on was the sympathetic Souppy, who said that he probably wouldn't live long enough to regret this one, since as soon as Ruby snapped out of her daze she'd be after him with every sharp object her hand came to.

And still the game continued.

* * *

Later that week, Yue had taken refuge in the garden, as he had heard talk of the adults going back to town again and thoughts presented of another game of truth or dare. He was _hardly _eager to repeat his mistake with Ruby. Though he was surprised when he heard footsteps approaching and felt magic drawing near that belonged to a certain ruby-eyed moon guardian he knew all-too-well. Turning, his eyes trailed up to those of Ruby Moon.

"Yes?"

She remained silent, staring at him blankly. The shock was, he almost had the desire to _squirm_ beneath that glare. She walked forward, and he contemplated the idea of a quick escape, but all that was erased but a few moments later.

When she kissed him.

_Hard._

She pressed her lips possessively against his, surprising him so much that he fell off his perch on the edge of the water fountain, pulling her in with him. The cold water shocked him, but when he finally stopped sputtering, she kissed him again, forcing her way into his mouth possessively, tactlessly… every bit like her true self. And he was helpless to do anything.

Later that day, he decided that he liked the way she looked when she was wet. He _also_ liked the way she looked when she was bare…

**Owari**

* * *

**AN: I'm very fond of this oneshot. XP REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
